<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by Nny11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293395">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11'>Nny11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Gee Hope Why Are You Allowed to Have THREE Bio Moms?, Half-Human, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Magic, Married Characters, Melog is a Minor Character, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Post-War, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Soft and tender, magic baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra, Glimmer, and Adora wake up to take care of their daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was listening to “Old Lullaby” by Francis Wells for the first time ever and got hit with a case of feelings directly to the face. Also, heavily inspired by <a href="artofkace.tumblr.com">artofkace's glitradora family au</a>. Rated T because mild cursing, ah well. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra twitched awake, already moving to stand before she really knew what she was doing. Hope wasn’t even crying yet. But she could hear the high pitched whines that meant it wasn’t going to be long. Melog sighed softly as Catra patted her head and whispered, “It’s alright, sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big cat yawned and settled her head back on top of Adora’s lap, a spot she’d taken to hogging at night arguing that Catra had it in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra padded her way softly the few feet between their bed and the crib, reaching in to scoop their little girl up in her arms with a bounce and gentle purr. Needle sharp claws pricked in and out, kneading into her chest and shoulder as Catra walked to the balcony. Using the moonlight to look at her child with the same amount of wonder she’d had as the very first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was tiny, her head was about the size of Adora’s fist. Her ears were pointed and covered in a light downy fluff, but were stationary settled into either side of her chubby face like an etherian. Her skin was almost completely furless, only a few patches on her shoulders. Well, excluding the outrageously fluffy brown and pink mane that was starting to fill out on her head. Catra snickered as her little stiff tail shuddered against her arm. Glimmer had cooed about it being a pine tree, although Catra couldn't’ really see it with all the bristled pink and purple fur. Her skin was as pale as Adora’s, with speckled swirling designs closer to Glimmer’s. Adora had almost cried about that. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like galaxies.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Now </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> Catra could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And currently trying to bite at Catra’s finger. Ow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey,” Catra leaned in and nuzzled at her tummy, following one of the swirls there, “bite like you mean it star-shine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope whimpered again and Catra rocked her trying to think what could be the problem. She’d just been fed and had her diaper changed within the last hour. Glimmer had shoved Catra’s face back into the bed to handle it on her own. She pressed her lips to Hope’s forehead. She was...warm? But normal warm? Catra sighed heavily through her nose. “Don’t know why I thought that would work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too warm t’ tell,” Glimmer mumbled as she half staggered over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra glared, “You’re supposed to be asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’er you-you twoooo,” Glimmer yawned, kissing Catra’s cheek and then pressing her lips to Hope’s forehead. “She’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Now sleep, you have to host that dignitary, the uh, what’s his stupid face? Talks like an asshole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer shrugged, moving so she could bracket Hope between them. “I couldn’t get back to sleep anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second Catra considered telling her that she’d definitely fallen asleep. Glimmer always let loose this one gigantic loud snore when she fully fell asleep ever since she’d broken her nose. And Adora, who had the disgusting luck to fall asleep almost instantly, always half woke up, fists lifting sleepily before passing out again herself. She’d told them before of course, but neither believed her so she instead took to laughing about it with Melog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Catra made it as non-committal as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer whined, burying her nose in Catra’s free shoulder, “And you aren’t in bed so it’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what’s not, what’s not worth it?” Adora asked right as she flopped on Catra’s back, one arm reaching around to hold them both and the other scratching gently at Hope’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeeeeeep,” Glimmer moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Adora nodded, “can’t relate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” they both groaned, which got Catra chuckling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s scratches turned to gentle two finger strokes as she traced Hope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s calmed down from earlier,” Catra noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, she misses her mommies!” Adora cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer burrowed muzzily as if she could get inside Catra’s chest with enough pushing. “We’ve been over this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had. Repeatedly. They all liked and wanted to sleep in one bed with their little girl. But between Adora’s sleep fighting, Catra’s nightmares, and Glimmer’s habit of throwing a wild punch if startled awake there was too much danger of accidentally hurting Hope. They’d looked into larger beds hoping that they could spread out the danger, only to end up in a pile in the middle anyways. Melog’s insistence on sleeping on Adora made it even more difficult. One on one it wasn’t a problem, they’d all (intentionally or not) taken a nap with their little girl, but all three? All night? There was no satisfactory answer yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora whimpered anyways, kissing at Catra’s neck. “But she misses us! Look at her, she’s so happy right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars, that was a really good argument. Because a sleeping Hope was both the cutest and most relieving sight in the galaxy. Catsaspella insisted that she was the most well behaved baby she’d ever seen, but even with three of them to trade off there were plenty of days where they were all worn thin and ragged at the edges from lack of sleep. She was so tiny still that they set an alarm to go off every two hours to feed her and check her diaper. Rotating out so only one of them was really up at a time, giving the other two at least four hours of sleep straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four hours sucked for her, and Catra had never been able to actually sleep a “full” 8 hours straight. But for her wives? It was near torture which they refused to let Catra handle. Which also sucked. She’d offered to feed Hope three times a night so they could get six hours, after all Catra often found spots and times to nap throughout the day. But, allegedly, that was ‘unfair’ and ‘her being self sacrificial’ which had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking rich coming from Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispered, Hope had wiggled a tiny bit before passing back out, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’vean idea,” Glimmer slurred, already half asleep herself, “You sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I can stand and talk while sleeping,” Catra said as seriously as she could and was repaid with a weak slap to her side, “Touchy! Nah, I’m good for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmkay, so you sit up with her in bed and we sleep and then we’re all happy and asleep.” Glimmer sighed. “Yay. Go team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckled and Catra agreed with the sentiment. Glimmer could wake up easily if she was able to wake up whenever she wanted or if there was an emergency. Otherwise she’d stumble around half dead no matter what. It was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, don’t drool on me!” Catra giggled as Glimmer tried to slap her again, leaning to kiss her temple instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hummed happily despite how she griped, “That’s cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s too low for me,” Catra looked over her shoulder, trying to get Adora to help by scooping up Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her beautiful idiot of a wife just blinked before misunderstanding Catra’s look completely. Squeaking, “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an act of willpower and a miracle that stopped Catra from laughing until she was blue in the face. “Adora, I can only carry one at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another moment before Adora finally clicked to the plan, “Ooohh! Kiss first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward to twist far enough, but Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> able to give her a kiss before shrugging the shoulder Glimmer was on to jostle her awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M up!” Glimmer gasped, swaying as Adora scooped her up. “I c’n walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora flexed, curling her biceps a few times with Glimmer held bridal style. “So you’d rather walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo,” Glimmer moaned, clinging on as if she’d die when put down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes at her wives’ antics walking back to the bed to get situated sitting up in the middle. Only to find Melog stretched backwards into a crescent moon. Somehow taking up at least three quarters of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s warm and you all left,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Melog sighed, stretching her front paws forward to spread her toes and curling her back legs in tight before moving aside to let her on. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitten?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she wants her moms in one place.” Catra explained, shuffling on her knees to the center of the bed and very grateful when Adora and Glimmer shoved a few pillows behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Glimmer put her hand over Catra’s mouth before patting a few times, “sleep time now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora curled up on her side, flinging her arm over Catra’s legs to scratch at Glimmer lightly. And then she was out like a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer grumbled shifting to be sitting up with Catra, head on her shoulder. Within ten minutes Catra had to pin her ear down to avoid a loud snore directly into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog, of course, had already gone back to her half slumber as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting there between the two women she loved, her dearest friend, and holding her daughter...Catra managed to fight off a wave of tears. The future was looking brighter everyday. She’d never imagined life could feel this good, be this fulfilling, be so wonderful. She sniffed, adjusted Hope to rest face in her neck so the position was easier to hold, wetly chuckling at the squeaky, “Prrbt!” she got, and settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life was good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>